cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Akira
Akira Akira Official Flag Akiran Motto:' "Loyalty, Pride and Self-Betterment. ". About Ruler Kamino Founded June 23, 2009 Capital Kyser Lutien Government Type Democracy Language English Religion Race Japanese and Caucasian Population 35,398 Literacy Rate 67.16% Economy Currency Tax Rate 15% Team Color Resources Connected Resources Bonus Resources Military DEFCON Level Number of Soldiers Lost in All Wars 5,865 Attacking + 3,630 Defending Foreign Relations Alliance The Foreign Division Alliance Position Colonel and Ambassador Akira is a medium sized, mostly developed, and old nation with citizens primarily of Japanese and Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Akira work diligently to produce Gold and Silver as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Akira is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Akira to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Akira allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Akira believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Akira will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. AKIRAN HISTORY The Beginning : On June 27, 2009 a small group of displaced refugees from the Karma War, living in seclusion on Kodiak Island in the north pacific, were debating there future. In this argument there were two opposing factions. : The larger of these two groups were the Democrats lead by Kamino. Supporting total democracy and isolationism, sighting that being “involved” had gotten there homelands destroyed and that an isolationist policy would serve better at providing a safe society, and that a government of the people should exist to take care of the people. : The smaller of the two factions were the Federalists, who supported the nation being ran by skilled politicians and interventionism, stating that “you don’t allow a carpenter to conduct brain surgery, so why should we have a citizen who knows nothing of politics, vote?” Also believing that being involved in international politics was far more beneficial to there security, stating that “isolationism only works one way, we may not attack them, but they may not be so kind in that ideal”. : After much debate and in some cases violent clashes, the Democrats won, and formed a Democratic government. The Federalists stated that “the Democrats have signed an invitation to the rest of the world to rape us” and that “sooner or later, they Democrats would realize there mistakes and will beg us to save them”. Akira and the DOC : Kamino, the now, President of Akira soon realized that they were unable to defend themselves from the numerous raiders, and was charged by the people to find an alliance with there principles to help ensure the safety of Akira. After intense searching Kamino approched the Democratic Open Community (DOC), an alliance where all nations were members of the government. : On June 29, 2009 at 4:20:35 PM Akira gained full membership of the Democratic Open Community. The People of Akira were parting in the streets for three days in rejoicing; however there were some who worried that this was the end of Akiran Sovereignty. But Kamino vowed to never surrender the ideals for which Akira was founded. : After several citizens of Akira had moved away from the other nations and alliances that had waged relentless, pointless wars and seeing the absolout dictatorships that sought to control there every way of life, many Akirans were very awake to the dangers that threatend there new found freedom. Within the First week Kamino sought to make changes in the DOC that would help ensure Akiran ideals from any kind of threat. Kamino fought for three major bills. The "Anti-thread locking bill of 2009" to ensure the freedom of speech, the "Fair Treatment and Ample Warning Bill of 2009" to ensure unfair prosecution, and the "fair and uniformed voting practices and procedures act of 2009" to uphold the democratic process by preventing foul play. Sadly the "Anti-thread locking bill of 2009" did not pass. : On July 16, 2009 Tamurin motioned for the DOC to join the "The Peace and Love Train Accords" which Kamino strongly apposed, arguing three points. Firstly that it gives up to much DOC sovereignty, secondly, That it places the DOC in a position more likely to go to war, and lastly, that it would be supporting the alliance of zenith which was not a direct democracy, being such, would one day turn on the DOC. The Peace and Love Train Accords were eventually passed. : On August 6, 2009 Kamino realizing that the DOC could not remain quiet forever and because of the Democratic ideals of the DOC knew that one day those ideals would be a threat to the power of the elitist dictators of the largest alliances on planet bob. He realized that the message of direct democracy was so powerful that the members of those alliances would eventually leave and join the DOC. As such, Kamino proposed the "Office of Intelligence Services (OIS) ACT OF 2009" which would allow for the DOC to begin collecting intelligence on other alliances and providing for early warning to the DOC from future aggression. The bill was passed with huge support. : On that same day a bill was proposed by another member of the DOC to create a system of wolf packs or strike teams that would support any nation not in an alliance from attack by unaligned raiders in the hopes that the defended nation would join the DOC and/or allow the DOC's members from gaining wartime experience. : Kamino also realized that the DOC was going to have allies whether the people of Akira supported it or not, so rather than fighting against the creation of treaties he decided to be selective of allies. Knowing that because a direct democracy poses a threat to dictatorships he decided that to allow for the fostering of Democracy, it would be beneficial to support other direct democracies. So on August 11, 2009 Kamino supported the passage of a treaty between the DOC and the LSF, two direct democracies. : In Mid August kamino motioned to amend the basic law by adding two aditional Ombudsmen citing that one man serving as Ombudsman was to much power for any one man. At the same time Kamino was running for the office of Ombudsman, some stated that this was a move to help ensure his achievement of power and others said that this was to allow him to maintain power fro a longger period. To ensure that his intentions were loyal and to ensure the passage of this legislation, he withdrew from the election vowing to never again run for the office of Ombudsman. : Kamino also created the DOC motto "Peace and Prosperity through strength and democracy" which was accepted by a large majority. DOC Awards The winds of change begin to shift : In early September, the federalists opposition to Kaminos policies argued that the course of Akira and its membership into the DOC was harmful to Akiras development and safety. The Federalists argued that membership into a larger and more established alliance would be far more beneficial to Akirians, and would greatly further there development, ensure there safety and preserve ideals. They also argued that a democracy is set to fail from its birth as more and more legislation would gradually erode the ideals of the founded democracy and that a dictatorship would ensure the preservation of the ideals of an alliance by placing a single sovereign accountable for his actions as opposed to the whole of society, in which could ot be changed and that once a democracy shifts, it can never go back to its origins. These ideals gained monumentous support in Akira. Civil War : On the 28th of September 2009, Federalist forces overwhelmed the nation and seized control of the Akiran Government, restructuring every aspect, from Government type, trade deals and tech selling practices and finally withdrawing from the DOC and applying to join the New Polar Order (NpO). The new government, stating that Kamino was a good and loyal leader of Akira regardless of political ideals, would be allowed to serve Akira and as such would remain the president of the new Akiran government. The Kamino Incident : While Akira was a member of the DOC, Kamino started an OOC thread that was used as a planning tool for the alliance. Kamino mentioned that there should be long term goals, one of which was to become the top alliance on Planet Bob, and asking, “How can we bring other alliances down without them knowing”, even though the idea was quickly shot down by the DOC membership, in favor of quietly taking care of themselves with a policy of “Think Global, act local”, the question was firmly in the mind of Kamino and had caused him to decide to act. : Kamino needed a military power that could, if needed, pass the dictatorships militarily and hold there new position. He suggested the idea of creating an all Direct Democratic BLOC treaty that would strengthen and promote Direct Democracy militarily and economically, and the idea was later pursued by other members. Now that Kamino had found a way to cause Direct Democracy to climb he needed a way to cause dictatorships to fall. : Kamino spent the next several months trying to find a way to lower Dictatorships. He determined that a member of the DOC could not be discovered as the one responsible because it might bring war to Kamino’s beloved DOC. So he decided to outsource personnel to complete his goals. He needed people who were against tyrannical dictatorships, he needed someone who had proven there side, he needed Vox Populi. He began trying to recruit former members of the legendary but disbanded group by private messages, but Kamino was constantly turned down. : After having difficulty recruiting Kamino determined he would have to do it himself to prove to others it could be done and recruit from there. He chose to use the NpO as the example; this was his first mistake, as he should have tried on a smaller alliance. However he needed to find a way to do this. Kamino knew that people are stupid and will believe what there told and that very few people are actually capable of telling truth from a lie. With that he determined that he would need to either replace the emperor of the NpO, AlmightyGrub, or another high ranking official with himself to influence the actions of the target alliance. : He began to try and garner public support right from the beginning with the publishing of a paper called “Why Democracies Don’t Work”. The paper had many lies in it about the frailty of Direct Democracies and how susceptible they were to corruption and change, and how wonderful a dictatorship was because it rarely changes, and the ideals of the alliance are preserved in a sovereign. Kamino’s paper was given support by a small group of NpO members and was to be the first of a series of such papers spread over a period of approximately one year. However the paper had an alternative motive. It highlighted the fact that the Emperor was the keeper of the spirit of the Alliance and that if he were to deviate from that path he could be subject to overthrow. So this paper was working on two fronts, 1. To give popular support to Kamino and, 2. To place the idea of revolt in the minds of the people. : The plan was brought to an end when Kamino posted the paper on the Open World Forum. Several current and former members of the DOC exploded in outrage over the paper and cited that the paper was a flat out lie regarding events that were said to have taken place within the DOC and the members and former members were upset at the fact that the DOC had been brought into this. Kamino immediately began receiving pressure from the DOC and his plan had begun to fall apart. Kamino offered a public and private apology and left the NpO with his head in shame. Akira Joins The Foereign Division TFD Awards Aliance History War History Category:Nations Category:Member of The Foreign Division